Bonus Addiction en POV Edward
by Drinou
Summary: Série de petits bonus d'Addiction en POV Edward.
1. Intro

Voici une petite série de « bonus ». Ce sont en fait des petits bouts de l'histoire en POV Edward.

Je prévois de réécrire totalement l'histoire du point de vue d'Edward une fois que je l'aurais fini de celui de Bella.

J'ai déjà écrit deux petits extraits que j'ai posté il y a un moment sur le forum de TF mais je voulais en faire profiter tout le monde.

Je vous en posterai d'autres au fur et à mesure de l'histoire !!!


	2. Bonus Ch 09 : La fièvre

Bonus

Chapitre 9 – La fièvre

***

**POV Edward**

J'avais pourtant essayé de résister à cet ancien passe temps, mais cela était peine perdue. L'avoir enfin retrouvé tout en étant toujours si loin d'elle m'était intenable et j'avais besoin de ce petit moment où je pouvais enfin l'approcher sans qu'elle prenne la fuite ou qu'elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. De plus, elle n'avait pas perdu cette habitude de parler pendant son sommeil en vieillissant, me laissant un accès – certes limité – à ses pensées.

Cette nuit encore, vers 3h00 du matin, je profitai de la faiblesse du verrou de sa baie vitrée pour m'introduire dans son salon. Elle était profondément endormie sur son canapé.

J'avais envie de m'approcher d'elle, de la serrer contre moi mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'avais perdu l'habitude de me tenir près d'elle et l'odeur de son sang me brûler la gorge. Je devais me réhabituer à son délicieux arôme, réapprendre à l'approcher, pour peu qu'elle en ait envie, et malheureusement rien n'était moins sûr. Je l'avais tellement fait souffrir… Et elle me l'avait clairement fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises depuis que je l'avais retrouvé.

J'avais essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi je l'avais quitté ainsi mais cela en valait-il réellement la peine ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle me déteste ? Elle avait réussi à refaire sa vie et je n'avais pas le droit de m'y immiscer.

Je pouvais entendre dans la pièce d'à côté la preuve même que Bella avait su avancer sans moi. Elle avait une fille. Elle avait recommencé à vivre après mon départ. Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux, lors de mon retour à Forks. Je n'étais pas resté longtemps, juste le temps de l'apercevoir dans les bras d'un autre homme. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle souriait. Je l'avais même vu l'embrasser. J'étais alors parti la laissant vivre sa vie. Elle n'avait fait que ce que je lui avais demandé : vivre une vie normale.

Attendant patiemment le moment où elle commencerait à parler dans son sommeil, je pris le livre qui était tombé par terre non loin d'elle. C'était son vieil exemplaire des _Hauts du Hurlevent_. Le même qu'elle avait déjà à Forks. Je le feuilletai tranquillement tout en l'observant de temps à autre. Cela me rappelait des souvenirs de ces nuits lointaines, il y a une décennie où je restai des heures dans le rocking-chair de sa chambre.

Vers 6h00, elle commença à s'agiter. Je posai alors le livre par terre, à l'endroit au je l'avais trouvé et m'approchai d'elle. Elle était toujours si belle malgré les années. Ma Bella. Je n'avais plus le droit de l'appeler ainsi aujourd'hui mais pourtant, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle sera toujours ma Bella dans mon cœur.

Elle était en train de rêver. Je pouvais le voir ses yeux qui s'activer derrière ses paupières closes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à remuer, à se tortiller sur son canapé. Faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle, je n'étais plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de son visage. La brûlure dans ma gorge était à son paroxysme, et le venin coulait à flot dans ma bouche. Cependant, je ne mettais plus senti aussi bien depuis si longtemps.

Elle gigota encore un peu plus. J'hésitai à défier un peu plus le démon en moi et à la toucher. Je mis ma main sur sa joue chaude. Je ne me rappelai pas qu'elle avait les joues si chaudes. Etait-elle malade ? Elle m'avait semblé fatiguée, peut-être même enrhumée quand je l'ai raccompagné la veille mais je ne pensai pas qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Je préviendrai Carlisle pour qu'il s'en occupe.

Je la contemplais ainsi pendant de longues minutes. J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir entendre ses pensées. Son rêve avait l'air si intense.

Soudain elle gémit puis s'arrêta. J'ôtai ma main de sa joue et me figeai sur place. Elle soupira puis recommença. Ce n'était finalement pas un cauchemar… Si mon cœur était toujours vivant, il se serait brisé une fois de plus. Elle rêvait d'un homme en ce moment même. Je pouvais sentir une telle tension sexuelle émaner d'elle. Ma Bella, ma tendre Bella n'était la jeune fille que j'avais quitté, mais une femme. Je devais me faire une raison.

J'aurai tout donné pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre moi à cet instant mais ses pensées et son corps étaient pour un autre que moi. Je me relevai lentement et fis un pas pour m'éloigner sans la quitter des yeux. Son visage était détendu, de faibles gémissements s'échappaient toujours de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, ses hanches ondulaient…

Je pris la direction de la sortie quand je l'entendis gémir mon prénom. Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais dû mal entendre. Mon esprit devait me jouer des tours.

- Hum… Edward…

Je n'en revenais pas. Bella, ma Bella, rêvait de moi. Je restai figé sur le pas de la porte, ne pouvant y croire. Pouvait-elle encore éprouver quelque chose pour moi, autre que de la haine, après tout ce que je lui avais fait ?

- Hum… Hum… Edward…

Je retournai vers elle. Je mourrai d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser… de lui faire l'amour. J'avais tellement de désir pour elle. Mais cela n'était pas possible.

- Edward… Hum… Edward…

J'étais un vampire, mais avant tout j'étais aussi un homme et résister à ce spectacle était tout bonnement impossible. Elle était là, si près de moi. Elle me désirait moi, pas un autre. Si seulement…

Mais non, après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve. Sans doute un vieux souvenir de son ancien désir pour moi. Je ne devais pas me faire de fausses idées.

- Hum… Edward…

C'était un supplice. Rester spectateur était un réel supplice, mais s'était tellement agréable. Mais le jour commençait à se lever et je devais m'éloigner d'elle avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser ainsi. J'avais besoin de plus. Je me penchai sur elle et déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. J'humai son parfum une dernière fois avant de la laisser à contrecœur.

***

Laissez moi une petite review !!!


	3. Bonus Ch 17 : Protection rapprochée

Bonus

Chapitre 17 – Protection rapprochée

***

**POV Edward**

Bella c'était enfin endormi. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration et ses muscles se relâcher. Elle semblait enfin sereine.

Elle était si proche de moi, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas tenue dans mes bras de la sorte. Je pouvais profiter à ma guise de son odeur, ce délicieux arôme qui me manquait tant. Mais je ne devais pas être égoïste, je devais penser à elle et surtout prendre soin d'elle. Même si j'aurai voulu la garder ainsi dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin des temps, je devais me résoudre à la porter dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement.

Je déplaçais mes bras pour la soulever mais elle s'agita dans son sommeil.

- Non, ne part pas, marmonna-t-elle.

J'aimais l'entendre parler dans son sommeil, j'aimais pouvoir atteindre ainsi ses pensées, son esprit qui m'était interdit.

- Reste... ne me laisse pas...

J'aurai aimé que ces paroles me soient destinées, mais je devais me faire une raison. Bella avait tourné la page de notre histoire depuis longtemps.

- Ne m'abandonne pas…

Je la berçais doucement pour l'apaiser, profitant de ce tendre instant entre nous, car je savais qu'une fois réveiller, elle remettrait les barrières en place.

- Edward, ne me quitte pas.

Je restai interloqué. Elle rêvait donc de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Bella, ma Bella pensait à moi dans ses rêves et voulait que je reste avec elle.

- Je suis là Bella, je resterai toujours là, lui promis-je.

- Hum… Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Bella venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Certes elle était endormie mais l'espoir qui m'avait totalement quitté revint au galop. Peut-être… oui peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrions nous aimer à nouveau.

- Je t'aime, lui répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

***

Laissez moi une petite review !!!


	4. Bonus Ch 20 : Abandon

Bonus

Chapitre 20 – Abandon

***

Déclaration

***

**POV Edward**

Je m'approchai de Bella et posai ma main délicatement sur son visage ruisselant de larmes. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Même en pleur, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Je soulevais sa tête doucement pour que nos regards se rencontrent. Je voulais savoir ce qui la troublait.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui demandai-je tout bas.

Bella riva ses yeux aux miens et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Je me sentais totalement impuissant face à sa peine. J'avais du faire quelque chose de mal, j'avais du la blesser une nouvelle fois. Elle avait pourtant l'air bien aujourd'hui. Nous avions retrouvé un peu de notre complicité. Elle ne se braquait plus quand je m'approchais d'elle, ne fuyait plus quand nous étions seul tous les deux… Et pourtant ce soir, elle pleurait et j'étais persuadé que c'était à cause de moi.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Bella, insistai-je.

- Ma… Ma berceuse…

C'était donc ça. J'avais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, fredonné sa berceuse à Alicia pour l'aider à s'endormir. Bella m'avait entendu et cela l'avait troublé.

- Bella…, commençai-je.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. J'étais démuni face à la peine que je venais de lui causer s'en même m'en rendre compte. Ma Bella pleurait à cause de moi, encore une fois. Moi qui voulait la rendre heureux, ne faisait que la blesser toujours un peu plus.

Je fis glisser ma main sur sa joue et essuyai ses larmes du bout de mon pouce, profitant de cet instant pour savourer la douceur de sa peau.

- Ma berceuse… Je… Ca fait si… longtemps, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ca main vint rejoindre la mienne et la chaleur de sa peau se propagea instantanément dans mon corps mort. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, je pensais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir, s'éloigner, reprendre de la distance avec moi, elle qui était constamment sur ses gardes en ma présence depuis des mois, même si ça allait mieux aujourd'hui… Mais non, elle restait prêt de moi.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques seconde et inspira profondément alors que les larmes ruisselaient toujours sur son visage légèrement rosé, puis son regard chargé d'émotions retrouva le mien et s'y ancra.

- J'avais oublié…, sanglota-t-elle. Elle est magnifique… Edward… Je l'avais enfouie si… Si loin dans ma mémoire… Avec tout le reste… C'était tellement plus simple…

Ses mots déchirèrent mon cœur déjà mort. Comment avais-je pu la blesser ainsi ? Comment avais-je pu lui faire autant de mal ? Elle avait tant souffert par ma faute. Je l'avais abandonné pour son bien, au détriment de mes sentiments pour elle mais je l'avais détruite en agissant ainsi et je m'en voulais tellement.

- Oh Bella. Ne pleure plus, s'il te plait. Je suis si désolé…

- C'était tellement plus simple de te détester tout ce temps Edward, me coupa-t-elle en un murmure. Tellement plus simple… J'ai enfoui tous mes sentiments… mes souvenirs… si loin… Je ne voulais plus penser à toi… Ca faisait trop mal…

Seigneur ! Qu'on me démembre sur le champ si cela pouvait retirer toutes les souffrances que je lui avais infligées en partant.

- Bella…

Mes yeux rivaient aux siens, je réduisais la distance entre elle et moi et posai mon front contre le sien.

Si seulement je pouvais lui ôter toute cette peine.

- Edward j'ai eu si mal…

M'arracher le cœur ne m'aurait pas fait plus souffrir que le son de sa voix tremblante et larmoyante prononçant ses quelques mots.

- Je sais Bella. Pardonne-moi.

Que pouvais-je dire de plus ? Le mal était déjà fait. Je l'avais fait, moi-même. C'était moi et personne d'autre qui l'avait fait souffrir. Et je m'en voulais tellement pour tout cela.

Sa deuxième main vint caresser ma joue et s'y posa. Nous étions liés, connectés. Tête contre tête, ma main sur sa joue, la sienne sur la mienne. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter ici et maintenant. Seulement il filait, encore et toujours, creusant encore un peu plus le fossé entre nos deux mondes.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux son conflit, voir sa lutte intérieure sur son visage. Elle se battait et se débattait intérieurement contre quelque chose.

- Je n'en peux plus…, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux plus me battre avec mes sentiments…

Ma respiration inutile se coupa instinctivement et je restai suspendu à ses lèvres. Mon corps tout entier refusa de m'obéir et se crispa, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

Se pourrait-il ? Non. Cela était impossible.

- Je t'aime.

La douce mélodie de sa voix m'envahit alors que je réalisais pleinement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle m'aimait. Bella. Ma Bella m'aimait !

Bien sûr je l'avais entendu le murmurer dans son sommeil à plusieurs reprises mais c'était alors son subconscient qui s'exprimait, pas elle.

Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle pour replonger mon regard dans le sien. Elle était si belle alors qu'elle affichait maintenant une mine déterminée.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, enflammant un peu plus mon cœur mort. J'ai essayé de ne plus t'aimer. Je me suis battue de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y a fait.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui réduisit la distance entre nos deux corps, approchant son visage du mien. Son souffle caressait ma peau et m'enivrait.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella, murmurai-je à mon tour.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et j'entendis les battements de son cœur s'affoler alors que ses lèvres se posèrent les miennes.


	5. Bonus Ch 20 : Abandon suite

Bonus

Chapitre 20 – Abandon

Suite du précédent bonus.

***

**POV Edward**

_- Je t'aime Edward._

_- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella, murmurai-je à mon tour._

_Ses paupières se fermèrent et j'entendis les battements de son cœur s'affoler alors que ses lèvres se posèrent les miennes._

Je savourai la douce sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne, laissant sa chaleur s'infiltrer dans mon corps mort. Elle me laissait enfin l'approcher, la toucher. Encore mieux, c'est elle qui venait de venir à moi. J'avais tant rêvé de cet instant et il était enfin arrivé.

Bien trop tôt à mon gout, ses lèvres se séparèrent des miennes. J'aurais tellement voulu lui donner plus, mais je restai toujours le même. Comment être sur que je ne la blesserai pas ? Comment être sur que je saurai garder le contrôle ?

Toujours les mêmes problèmes, toujours les mêmes questions. Cela ne s'arrangerait jamais.

J'écoutai les battements de son cœur s'affoler alors que je laissai mes yeux se porter sur elle. Créature divine à qui mon cœur appartenait. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux chocolat. Je passai ma main sur son visage, essuyant de mes doigts les derniers sillons humides laissaient par ses larmes.

Comment être certain que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Comment être certains qu'elle ne regrettait pas déjà ce baiser ? Je ne lisais qu'amour et tendresse dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus une once de doute. Mais moi je doutai. Je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse, même si cela devait être loin de moi.

Je ne voulais plus la faire souffrir. Non, plus jamais.

J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à cet instant. Pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle attendait de moi et si elle envisageait sérieusement un nous.

Etait-elle certaine ?

- Bella es-tu sûre…

Elle m'interrompit de son doigt, qu'elle posa sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne suis sûre de rien, à part de ce que je ressens ici et maintenant.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me convaincre. Je me laissai porter par ses paroles qui venaient une fois de plus de réveiller cet espoir qui dormait en moi depuis si longtemps. Ma main quitta sa joue pour aller rejoindre son cou et tout doucement je rapprochais nos deux visages pour l'embrasser. Bella passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, si agrippant fortement alors que nos lèvres apprenaient à se redécouvrir ensemble.

Je dus malheureusement mettre fin à ce fabuleux instant pour lui permettre de respirer.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai espéré vivre cet instant, murmurai-je tout contre ses lèvres.

- Je sais…

Sa bouche revint à la rencontre de la mienne, m'embrassant encore et encore. Je pouvais attendre sans mal son cœur s'affoler et battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine

- Ne me quitte plus, m'implora-t-elle soudain entre deux jamais.

Comment pourrai-je l'abandonner ? J'en serrai totalement incapable.

- Plus jamais, la rassurai-je.

Ses lèvres revinrent à la rencontre des miennes et je savourai pleinement cette douce sensation qui m'avait tant manqué. Je me laissai bercer par ce contact grisant lorsque je senti ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et sa langue venir délicatement chatouiller les miennes. Je fus soudain envahi par son odeur encore plus puissamment que jamais mais étrangement cela ne déclencha pas en moins la réaction que j'aurai pu craindre.

Sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et comment lui refuser alors que je ne désirai que cela ? Mais la peur de la blesser me tarauder. Tout pouvait déraper si facilement. Une seconde d'égarement et tout pouvait basculer.

Les muscles de mon corps se figèrent alors que Bella caressait mes lèvres froides et dures du bout de sa langue chaude et douce.

Je ne connaissais pas mes limites et j'avais peur de les franchir s'en men rendre compte. Atteindre ce point de rupture qui pourrait tout faire basculer et me faire perdre le contrôle sur la partie sombre qui se cachait en moi. Mais ce n'était plus la petite adolescente timide que j'avais connu, c'était une femme avec des envies, des besoins et des attentes.

Pourrai-je y répondre ?

Je me retrouvai pris entre deux feux, l'envie d'aller de l'avant avec elle et découvrir cette part de moi que je ne connaissais pas et la peur de ne plus me maitriser et de la blesser ou pire de la tuer. Mais si je lui refusai ce simple baiser, je savais que je fermais les porte à notre avenir avant même d'avoir eu la chance d'y gouter.

Alors, le monstre tapis au fond de mon être restant pour l'instant sagement sous contrôle, je me laissai apprécier cette douce caresse que je découvrais.

Je décelai à mon tour mes lèvres et laissai Bella prendre les reines de ce baiser. Sa langue, douce, chaude, timide et tendre vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Elle vint la frôler, puis s'en éloigner pour mieux la retrouver et la caresser.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent encore et encore à mes cheveux alors que nos langues apprenaient à se découvrir et à s'apprivoiser. La chaleur de sa bouche s'insinuait dans la mienne, m'envoutant totalement. Je me laissai totalement porter par ses mouvements qu'elle m'imposait, laissant nos langues danser ensemble.

C'est avec regret que je vis Bella rompre ce baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. Je restai immobile, ne sachant pas comment agir alors que ses lèvres partirent à la rencontre de ma mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille et descendant dans mon cou.

Ma concentration était menée à rude épreuve alors qu'elle enflammait ma peau morte de ses baisers.

- Bella…, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque qui me surprit moi-même.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ma gorge et plongea ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens. Elle était si belle, si resplendissante. Je glissai ma main délicatement sur sa joue et ma douce ferma les yeux lorsque mes doigts caressèrent son visage.

- Tu es si belle, murmurai-je.


	6. Bonus Ch 00 : Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je vous avais promis un POV Edward d'Addiction. Par manque de temps (et aussi de motivation, j'avoue), je ne ferais que des bonus sur les passages « important » que je posterai ici. Du coup, les passages se situant chronologiquement avant ce qui a déjà été posté, se retrouveront après. Pas très pratique me direz-vous, mais cela ne sera que temporaire. Je remettrai le tout dans l'ordre quand j'aurai rattrapé la scène de Bella qui fait un rêve coquin sur Ed (1****er**** bonus présent ici actuellement).**

**Si avec toutes ces explications, je ne vous ai pas embrouillé, j'ai de la chance ! LOL**

**Bref, voici le Prologue de ce qu'aurait été la fic si je l'avais écrite intégralement. **

**Bonne immersion dans la tête d'Ed (et bonne déprime du coup ! LOL)**

**xoxox**

**Prologue**

L'errance.

Voilà à quoi je m'étais moi-même condamné : une longue éternité d'errance.

J'avais fait ce choix. J'étais parti. J'avais quitté la seule personne qui avait réussi à me faire revivre, à réanimer mon cœur mort.

Je voulais lui offrir une vie sans danger, sang et mort… Et au final c'était moi qui étais mort, à nouveau.

Mon existence, depuis ce jour maudit où je l'avais lâchement abandonnée dans cette funeste forêt de Forks, ne se limitait plus qu'à errer dans ce bas monde et attendre que le temps passe jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, lointain, ce soit enfin la fin.

Le doux crépuscule qui s'était lentement levé dans ma vie s'était dissipé le jour même où je l'avais quittée. A présent il ne restait que la nuit, sombre, sordide et étouffante nuit qui m'emprisonnait pour l'éternité.

**xoxox**

**Et voila, je sais que c'était assez court mais au moins vous connaissez l'état d'esprit d'Edward au tout début d'Addiction, avant qu'il ne tombe par hasard sur Bella, 10 ans après l'avoir abandonnée.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez aimé. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Prochain bonus dans… euh, j'en sais rien en fait… mais y'en aura, c'est sûr.**

**Et suite d'addiction la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.**

**Bizzz**

**Dri**


	7. Bonus Ch 02 : Maladresse

Bonus

Chapitre 2 : Maladresse

**EDIT : **Apparemment les alertes et FF merdouille, donc je reposte le chap.

**POV Edward**

Encore une journée dans ce monde qui n'était plus le mien. Tel un fantôme je déambulais dans les couloirs de ce lycée, pâle copie des dizaines d'autres dans lesquels ma famille et moi avions été. J'avançai lentement dans ce passage bondé d'humains aussi insignifiants les uns que les autres. J'errai, ici sans vraiment l'être. Aujourd'hui encore, j'allais devoir jouer la même comédie. Encore et toujours cette même comédie humaine. Une journée comme une autre dans ma _« vie_ » où le faire-semblant régnait en maître.

Physiquement j'étais là, trainant dans ce couloir mais mon esprit, lui, était ailleurs. Loin, très loin d'ici. Il était quelque part là où il m'avait un instant – aussi merveilleux fût-il - semblé pouvoir être heureux à jamais. Mes pensées vagabondaient vers cette clairière baignée d'une douce lumière orangée comme le jour où Bella avait su m'apprivoisé, ma tête reposant contre la poitrine de mon aimée.

Bella. Ma Bella.

Je comptais chaque minute, chaque seconde même qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour, maudit où je l'avais quittée. Et depuis, j'avais cessé d'être moi-même.

L'errance serait à jamais ma pénitence. Eternelle punition pour avoir cru possible cet amour, pour avoir osé mettre sa vie en danger, pour avoir risqué plus d'une fois de la tuer et au final pour l'avoir abandonnée.

Chaque jour ressemblait à un purgatoire infini sans aucun espoir d'absolution.

Une éternité d'errance, voila ce qui m'attendait.

Pourtant cette mascarade qu'était ma « vie » devait continuer. Encore et encore…

Dès mon arrivée au lycée en début d'après-midi, je fus assailli de plein fouet par l'odeur familière de Bella. Ce n'était pas nouveau, loin de là. Mon esprit malsain prenait toujours un malin plaisir à m'infliger cette torture. Comme si le fait de savoir qu'elle vivait une vie parfaitement heureuse loin de moi ne suffisait pas. Il en rajoutait en me jouant des tours si réels que je m'étais longtemps laissé piéger.

Bella méritait ce bonheur que je savais le sien à présent et j'étais sincèrement heureux pour elle mais…

Mais peut-être l'aurait-elle aussi était avec moi si…

Si.

Aussi certain que je l'étais d'avoir pris la bonne décision concernant notre impossible avenir commun, cela n'empêchait pas ces « _si_ » de m'embrouiller l'esprit avec leurs improbables possibilités, variantes tangibles d'un possible avenir qui aurait pu être le notre _si_…

Evitant chacun des obstacles humains obstruant le couloir, je suivis la trace olfactive qui attisait en moi autant de désir que de pulsions sanguinaires. J'étais habitué à ces dérives imaginaires qui produisaient cette illusion sensorielle, pâle copie de la fragrance divinement sucrée et fleurie de Bella. Pourtant cette fois elle me semblait plus forte. Plus intense. Déclenchant même l'afflux du venin dans ma gorge.

Intrigué, je suivis cette odeur envoûtante de couloirs en couloirs, atteignant une salle de classe vide, puis un autre couloir et encore un autre jusqu'à arriver devant la grande porte principale qui s'ouvrit sur un flot d'élèves.

J'étais en train de perdre la tête. L'espace d'un instant j'avais pensé qu'elle serait là. Quelle ineptie. Je l'avais perdue et ce pour toujours, et je le savais.

Alors que je faisais demi-tour un son encore éloigné parvint à mes oreilles. Un rire. Son rire. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille pourtant je ne parvenais pas à y croire. Etait-ce mon esprit qui inventait une nouvelle torture à mon égard ?

La porte battante s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et la réaction de mon corps fut sans appel. Ma gorge, pourtant rassérénée par le sang fraichement avalé quelques heures plus tôt, devint plus douloureuse que jamais alors que le venin abondait dans ma bouche. De violents effluves de ce parfum si particulier qu'était le sien m'arrivèrent par vagues, provoquant encore plus le monstre en moi.

Je fis volte-face, prêt à bondir lorsque je vis son visage se dessiner à l'embrasure de la porte. Soudain plus rien d'autre n'existait autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, là, devant moi.

- Bella ? soufflai-je.

* * *

**Voila encore un petit bonus pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. En tout cas pas facile pour moi de me plonger dans la tête d'un Ed aussi torturé.**

**Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage.**

**A bientôt pour d'autres bonus.**

**Biz**

**Dri**


End file.
